A Tale of 2 Friends
by DelusionaLiar
Summary: OC(Casey) x Mikuo (NOT BL). Sort of AU. Casey and Mikuo are two people living ordinary lives. Finding common interest in the famous new pop band, Vocaloid, the two boys slowly become friends. Like every other person in the world, both of them have their share of problems and stress. Each has their secrets. And this is the story of their ordinary lives.
1. The Story Starts

**1. The Story Starts**

_The story starts in a very average town._

_The story is about two people._

_The story starts at the beginning of a school year, the time when people are sleepy and annoyed, but are excited nonetheless._

_The story starts at night, at an hour some people will be asleep and some people will be awake._

_Looking in the window of a house, you see a boy packing his backpack with all the new school supplies for the new school year. He has a small smile on his face as he checks off each word on the list as he puts the appropriate item in his new backpack._

_Something possesses people to buy new school supplies, even though the old ones are in perfectly fine condition. Something drives parents to want to stock up all the new school supplies because they're so cheap at that time of year._

Seriously, a nickel for 10 notebooks. Wow.

_Ahem. _

_Anyways, moving along. We step into the local mall, still bustling with people even at this hour. A boy sits outside a dressing room, waiting. He looks tired, like he'd been dragged around the mall all day, but he put up with it._

_These two people are completely normal. _

_They could easily be extras put in a story. The person shoved over as the protagonist rushes past. The person whose bag had been stolen, and thanks the hero profusely when he fights the thief and brings it back with a charming smile on his face. Or perhaps, they're the burglar, scorned by all the readers because he has a different motive than the main character. _

_Have you ever wondered about those people's lives? What do they do every day? Are they special, or are they all just plain ordinary, paling in comparison to the protagonist's brilliance?_

_You're about to find out._


	2. What you don't know

**_A/N:_**_ Inotia 4 is so addicting_

**2. What you don't know**

I sat back and admired the black backpack that sat in front of me. It looked almost lonely compared to the mountain of new school supplies that had been in its place a couple hours earlier.

Who knew you could fit 10 pencils, 3 pens (red, black, and blue), a binder filled with folders, a calculator a ruler, and 5 differently colored textbooks, in a single backpack. Not to mention, the 3 books that I've been reading at the same time.

Don't do that. You'll get all the character's mixed up and the plots too.

"Go to bed, Casey."

I nodded, even though Dad couldn't see me. I pulled out my earbuds, but it wasn't like I hadn't been listening to music. Do you ever do that? Just put your earbuds in for no reason?

I closed the lights and climbed into bed. When I was little, I used to have three nightlights in my room. Then I turned 8, and Dad called me a big boy, so I got all puffed up about that and threw all my "little kid stuff" away. To be completely honest, I'm still afraid of the dark.

I stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come. Actually, I didn't really stare at the ceiling because it was pitch black and you'd have to have superhuman powers to see the ceiling. I didn't have any superhuman powers that I knew of.

I close my eyes and suddenly feel like I'm falling. Snapping my eyes open, I grip the sheets on my bed. I'm not falling. Everything's fine. This has happened before. It's very common, I've asked around, but it never gets less weird.

I sat up and grabbed the notebook on the desk beside my bed. The first 10 pages had already been filled with words, so I started a new page.

_Find out what that feeling of falling when you sleep is called._

Sometime after that, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Honey, do you think this dress looks better than the previous one?"

I looked up and sighed. "Mom, they look _exactly_ the same." Yawning, I glanced at my watch. "It's already 9:30. Can we just go already?"

Mom pouted and went back into the changing rooms. A couple minutes later, she walked out again in her regular t-shirt and jeans, long pink hair tied up in a loose bun. "Okay, fine, let's go. But can we come back tomorrow?"

Sometimes I wonder if I'm the parent or the kid. I mean, whose parent asks their child's permission to return to a store? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Sure, Mom."

"Thanks Mi-chan!"

I bit my lip irritably. "Don't call me 'Mi-chan'."

Just then, I noticed a group of girls standing nearby, whispering and staring at us. One girl broke away from the group and walked up to Mom with one of those stupid girl smiles that are impossible to understand.

"You two make a really couple."

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, and wished the floor just open up and swallow me. If I got a dollar each time someone said that, I'd be filthy rich.

"You think Mi-chan and I are dating?" Mom giggled. "He's my _son_."

That left the whole group gawking at us as Mom casually strolled out of the store and I found a fascinating new species living right there on the floor.

Mom's somewhere in her thirties. She looks around 20, give or take, acts like she's 12. Me, I'm 15, I look 15, act like I'm 15, thank you very much.

The car rumbled quietly as Mom turned the key in the ignition. All the little lights lit up and shone brightly in the dark. Seeing the time, Mom gasped. "I hope Kiyo won't be mad," she murmured.

Dad wouldn't be mad. He'd be too wrapped up in his work or whatever it was he did in his private little office. It was when he actually cared that anyone should worry.

Like they say, what you don't know won't hurt you.


	3. That's That and This' This

**_A/N: _**_I got a Wacom Bamboo Splash. Yayy_

**3. That's That and This' This**

If there's one thing about starting at a new school, it's how confusing the first day is. I feel especially bad for the 10-12th graders who are new. At least everyone knows they should help out the little 9th graders. When I transferred schools in 8th grade, it was terrible. Everyone thought that just because I was in 8th grade, I knew what I was doing.

I asked Dad if he could drive me to school yesterday and he grunted something I thousght sounded sort of like a "yes", but when I went to ask him again this morning, he was out cold. Trust me, you don't ever want to wake up Dad early in the morning.

It's not really a long walk to school, but I'm not a huge fan of physical exercise in any form. I look up as a group of girls walk past, giggling loudly. My eye catches on a violet-blue haired girl walking a little behind the rest.

I've noticed a lot of people around here like to dye their hair around here. It's almost become rare to walk into a store and not see someone with bubble-gum pink hair.

"Heeey, Caseey! Wait a second!" I stop and turn around to see Ritsu try to look dignified as he attempts to half-run, half-walk while the wind throws his long orange hair in his face. A hard task.

When he finally catches up to me, he curses the school for making him wear the boy's uniform and then goes on to complain about the weather, the car that honked at him when he was walking too slow, the terrible internet connection at the library and practically everything else that didn't agree with him at the moment.

I know you might think that Ritsu's obnoxious because he complains so much, but I don't really mind it. I've never been a great conversationalist, so just listening's fine for me. Plus, he can be pretty entertaining sometimes.

A teacher asked me what grade I was in, then gave me instructions to the gym for a welcoming ceremony or something. The bleachers were just starting to fill up, meaning that I had to sit near the top. I wanted to wait a bit, but Ritsu told me to stop wasting time, so I bit my lip and sat down.

I don't tell many people this, but I'm afraid of a lot of things, heights being pretty high up there on the list—no pun intended.

15 minutes later, a lady bounced into the gym and waved at everyone sitting in the bleachers. I kid you not, she _bounced_ in. On a pogo stick. The gym was silent as everyone took in the sight of a lady, who looked like she was in her 50's, on a pogo stick.

"Welcome to Crypton High School!"

The gym filled with the murmurings of students. "She's crazy," commented Ritsu, and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

On the first day of school, there's always a "mandatory" orientation that lasts for at least an hour. It's not like the teachers really care if you attend or not, so most people who aren't freshmen just hang out 'til the bell rings.

At least that's what I've heard from the juniors and seniors. I honestly don't know, and it feels kind of weird not following "mandatory" directions.

Even if everyone says "mandatory" with the air quotes.

But I don't want to be labeled as a goody-two-shoes on the first day so I stayed with Ia. Ia's been my friend since 7th grade when I called her "Mom" on accident. From the back, they both look about the same to me.

"So, how was your summer recess Mr. Mikuo Hiyama? I presume it passed fairly nicely." She asked, a grin playing on her lips.

Haha, so funny, let's pretend to be British. I played along. "My summer recess was splendid, Mrs. Aria Planets. Yours?"

Ia made a face and returned to being American. "Eh. Nothing real great. Most exciting I did was probably going down to the library every day."

We were silent for awhile, watching people walk into the school building. I spotted some pretty interesting students. There was a sweet little couple that held hands as they walked, a tall who looked half asleep, a girl who looked utterly lost, an orange haired kid with a little hat, and a really, really skinny kid who I felt the urge to drag to the nearest buffet.

After everyone was pretty much settled down where they were supposed to be—or not really—Ia and I just chatted about nothing. You know how when you don't really have anything real important to talk about, so you talk about dumb things that you've probably already heard thousands of times but you still listen and agree?

Then the bell rang and the freshmen streamed out of the gym and Ia waved and left and I trudged to class; art. The teacher sat at her desk and smiled at me with that forced expression every teacher has at the beginning of the year. I gave a quick nod of acknowledgement, checked the seating chart and sat down near the back.

It's kind of fun to watch people walk in. Some people from last year have changed over the summer, and there's always the new kids who look lost. I recognize the boy from the little couple earlier and the extremely skinny kid. I nod to a couple "acquaintances" that were in my classes last year.

When everyone's seated, the teachers heaves a sigh and stand up in front of the class. She claps her hands once and says, "I hope everyone had a good summer. Anyone want to share what they did?"

No one raises their hand.

And that's that.


End file.
